The Governess
by PoisonBlackRose
Summary: Loosely based off The Sound of Music. Flora, a nun-in-training and a teacher to the nunnery's/orphanage children has to become the governess to the wealthiest Linphean military captain Helia Knightly's adopted children. Will there be love? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1: Introducing the Governess

A/N: So I'm writing two new stories this and another one called Ghostly Love. Read and Review to let me know what you think.

The Governess

Chapter 1.

Flora's P.O.V

I'm sitting on a hill top on the country side of Linphea reading a book till I heard a church bell. _Oh shoot, I better stop and hurried back before I'm late and Sister Griselda will get mad at me._ I thought as I gather my blanket and book and starts running down the hill to Nature's Nunnery and Orphanage.

Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Flora Marigold. I'm a nun and teacher to the children at the orphanage. That's about it. I do love my job but I need a break.

I quickly run down the hills to the church hoping the head nuns won't be to angry with me.

After a few minutes I finally went in and see the disapproving stares of Sister Griselda and Sister Griffin, but also the slight smiles of the owner Sister Faragonda and my assistant, Sister Myrta. "I'm sorry I'm late, sisters. I lost track of time." I said bowing my head slightly.

"Honestly, what to do with you child?" Sister Griselda said.

"And why aren't you in your robes?" Sister Griffin asked.

"Oh come now, Sister Griselda and Sister Griffin, leave the poor girl alone. Go child, change your clothes and go teach." Sister Faragonda said.

"Yes, ma'am." I said curtseying slightly and go change into my robes.

After I'm done I go meet up with Sister Myrta in the hall. "Were you at the hills reading again?" She asked me.

"Yes, its so peaceful there. It's a perfect place to go to relax and unwind." I said opening the door.

"Or to read." She said giggling going in.

"Precisely." I replied giggling going after her and see the children chattering.

Myrta claps her hands to get their attention, the look at her. "It's time for class now, be good children." She said then goes to sit at her desk.

"Yes, Sister Myrta." They replied.

"Good morning, class." I said smiling heading to the front of the room and smiling at my class.

We have eight 15-year-olds. Four boys and Four girls. The boys are Adam, Eric, Phillip, and Aladdin. The girls are Pocahontas, Snow White, Mulan, and Tiana. They have been here since we've open the orphanage. But it's hard to get them adopted because they all love each other like brother and sister. So they don't want to be separated. We honestly don't know what to do with them. We all love them and it will break our heart if they get adopted. So for now, and hopefully a long time, they are here to stay.

"Good morning, Sister Flora." They replied smiling.

I start writing on the chalkboard getting ready for another lesson.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Job

Chapter 2: A New Job.

Flora's P.O.V

Its late in the afternoon and I'm walking to Mother Faragonda's office because she wanted to see me. I hope I'm not going to get kicked out. I guess I am too much of a dreamer, not always on time, or in my proper nun dress all the time. Okay I may have many flaws but the can't kick me out for that can they. I get along well with most nuns here and the kids love me.

I run in the Mother F's office and start babbling. "Please don't kick me out. I love it here. I promise to behave myself." Faragonda holds up her hand and immediately I shut up.

"Calm down, dear child and have a seat." She said gesturing to one of the chairs in front of her desk. I nod and sit down.  
"My dear girl, calm down. What you say is part way true." She said. My eyes widened and I'm about to protest but she holds up her hand to stop me again. "The retired captain of the Linphean navy, Helia Knighlty needs a governess for his 8 kids. I figured you can be the governess. I already signed you up and you will leave tomorrow." She explains.

I just sit in my chair stunned. Am I really getting kicked out? As if reading my thoughts Faragonda continues, " No, you are not getting kicked out. You can come visit anytime. And you are more than welcome to come back in the summer when the kids are on vacation."

"But what about the kids here? Who will be their governess?" I asked.

"We think Sister Mirta is more than capable." Faragonda replies.

"How do you know I can do this? I teach kids of a orphanage, not a rich navy captain." I said.

"Flora, my dear child, you'll do fine. You're young, vibrant, imaginative. You be the most the perfect person for this job." She said smiling.

I sighed defeated, "All right, I'll give it a shot. But can I come visit on the weekends. I'll love to see you, the children, and Mirta."

"Of course, dear child. We'll look forward to your visits. Now go start packing, you have a big week ahead of you." She said smiling. I sigh, get up, and go start packing. 


End file.
